


Not a complete stranger to romance

by amandabeicker



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles temáticos escritos bajo petición. Spoilers de todo Downton Abbey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a complete stranger to romance

**1\. Angst**  
  
Cuando se enteró de la gravedad de su enfermedad, pareció que el mundo se le caía encima. El shock no le permitió reaccionar al principio pero, conforme iban pasando los minutos, la sensación empeoraba. Había podido soportarlo absolutamente todo, albergar el valor en su corazón para afrontar todas y cada una de las desgracias que parecían haber señalado a la familia Crawley y todos los que les rodeaban… menos eso. Eso no.  
  
Porque, cuando Carson se ponía a imaginar un mundo sin ella, parecía que Downton Abbey era un lugar gris y tan inhóspito como la peor de las pesadillas.  
  
  
 **2\. AU**  
  
Llevaba toda la mañana buscándola entre clase y clase por los pasillos del colegio sin éxito hasta que, por fin, sus ojos vislumbraron la reconocible figura de Hughes saliendo del aula de literatura.  
  
—Buenos días, directora Hughes —saludó él, con una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió—. Cuando tenga un momento, quiero hablar con usted.  
  
—Profesor Carson, si es sobre su desacuerdo con el nuevo plan de estudios, ya le dejé bien claro que fue decisión del consejo escolar— repitió la señora Hughes, con el mismo tono que empleaba al repetir el dictado por tercera vez a alumnos distraídos—. A estas alturas del curso es inamovible.  
  
—¡NO!—aclaró él, alterándose ligeramente. Tras una breve pausa en busca de un sosiego que no encontró, procedió a revelar el motivo de su desvelo—. ¡Es sobre ese niño indeseable, Thomas!  
  
  
 **3\. Crack!fic**  
  
—¿QUE VAN USTEDES A CASARSE? —La carcajada se escuchó incluso en el comedor principal de Downton, donde lady Violet arrugó una mueca de disgusto ante tanto ruido—. ¡Ésta sí que es buena!  
  
—No es ninguna broma, señora Patmore —susurró tranquilamente Hughes, con la sonrisa colándose entre sus labios.  
  
—Oh, por supuesto que no —repuso ella, a duras penas pudiendo hablar entre risa y risa—. En serio, si pretendían engañarme, podrían haber buscado alguna noticia falsa más creíble. Anda, apártense, que entorpecen mi labor en la cocina.  
  
Hughes compartió una mirada divertida con Carson, encogiéndose de hombros: —Quizá nos crea cuando le llegué la invitación.  
  
  
 **4\. Crossover**  
  
—Como mínimo, hay que admitir que es peculiar.  
  
Carson se dio la vuelta al momento, con la cara desfigurada en una mueca de indignación.  
  
—¿Peculiar, señora Hughes? —repuso, con falsa contención. Volvió a girarse para poner las manos sobre la madera azulada—. No importa lo que digan, Downton Abbey _no_ es el lugar apropiado para este elemento decorativo.  
  
Hughes parpadeó repetidamente, confusa, pero su tono suave pareció llamar a la tranquilidad: —Dudo mucho que sea un elemento decorativo, señor Carson.  
  
—¿Ah, no? —La cara de Carson parecía a punto de explotar de cólera—. ¿Entonces puede ofrecer alguna otra explicación a que haya _una cabina de policía azul_ en el comedor del servicio?  
  
  
 **5\. First time**  
  
—¿Me concedería este baile, señor Carson? ¿O es que usted no baila?  
  
Carson reprimió una mueca de indignación: —Por supuesto que bailo. Cuando debo, señora Hughes, y la ocasión me lo exige.  
  
Hughes alzó una ceja, divertida; pero entonces Carson extendió una mano y, con un tacto electrizante, le colocó la otra en la cintura, empezando a mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Sus pies se movían con destreza y rapidez en el brillante suelo de Downton, y ellos giraban y giraban hasta que el mundo no fue sino una borrosa mancha de colores y un tacto suave y cálido en las manos.  
  
  
 **6\. Fluff**  
  
Le encontró bajo la anaranjada luz de la vela, con la cabeza inclinada sobre los papeles del escritorio y el sueño patente en los surcos bajo sus ojos.  
  
—¿No le parece que es muy tarde para estar revisando los registros del vino? —susurró ella, con aquella voz cálida que la caracterizaba—. Anda, márchese a dormir.  
  
Carson alzó la vista, con una diminuta sonrisa colándose entre sus labios: —Tiene razón. ¿Qué haría yo sin usted, señora Hughes?  
  
La miró largamente y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, un cálido escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La mirada que ella le dedicó, repleta de dulzura, preocupación y cariño al mismo tiempo, fue suficiente para derretirle por dentro.  
  
  
 **7\. Humour**  
  
—¡SEÑORA HUGHES!  
  
Los bramidos que se escuchaban acercándose por el pasillo hicieron que prácticamente la totalidad del plantel del servicio de Downton tuviera que reprimir una risita. La enrojecida expresión de Carson apareció por la puerta.  
  
—¿Han visto a la señora Hughes?  
  
—¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerda? —repuso la señora Patmore, como estaba convenido, con su mejor expresión inocente—. La señora Hughes se marchó ayer, y estará fuera varias semanas.  
  
Carson abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó blanco al momento, prácticamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma: —¡Pero… eso no es posible! ¡Esto es un desastre!  
  
—¿El qué es un desastre? —La suave voz de Hughes se escuchó desde la puerta, haciendo que varias risitas incontroladas se escaparan de los labios de Daisy. Afortunadamente, Carson estaba demasiado ocupado recuperando la respiración y el color en la cara para sentirse ofendido.  
  
—Ay, señor Carson —La señora Patmore se permitió la impertinencia de dar rienda suelta a sus carcajadas—. ¡Estaría usted perdido sin ella!  
  
  
 **8\. Hurt/comfort**  
  
La escuchaba llorar calladamente, con sus débiles sollozos ahogándose a través de la sólida madera de la puerta, y algo en él se le moría por dentro. Hizo varios amagos de llamar a la puerta, arrepintiéndose por completo un segundo después. No podía irrumpir en su intimidad de aquella manera y, mucho menos, dejar entrever que sabía sobre su enfermedad, algo que se le había comunicado en la más estricta confidencia.  
  
Respiró profundamente y, tras llamar a la puerta como exigían las buenas costumbres, entró.  
  
—Señora Hughes —declaró, solemnemente—. Espero que me haga el honor de compartir un té conmigo.  
  
Ella le sonrió, sentada desde la silla y disimulando las lágrimas: —¿A estas horas, señor Carson? —se sorprendió, sin poder evitar una diminuta sonrisa—. No hay duda de que se está modernizando.  
  
—Todo por una buena causa, señora Hughes —susurró y, prácticamente sin pensarlo, le colocó una mano en el hombro. El suave tacto fue reconfortante en la medida en que nada más lo había sido—. Todo por una buena causa.  
  
  
 **9\. Smut**  
  
Y cuando por fin sólo quedaron ellos, sin responsabilidades, sin barreras y sin necesidad alguna de guardar las distancias en la habitación conyugal, se besaron largamente, sin dejar que corriera ni un resquicio de aire entre sus cuerpos.  
  
Carson nunca había podido imaginar la dulzura inherente en la cara de Elsie Hughes ruborizándose mientras él desabrochaba uno a uno los innumerables botones de su camisa.  
  
  
 **10\. UST**  
  
—¿Todo listo para su noche libre, señora Hughes?  
  
Carson se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de forma casual y, desde el interior del despacho, ella le respondió con una sonrisa que hubiera podido iluminar todo Downton. Estaba indudablemente contenta de poder disfrutar de una noche de tranquilidad en la feria y, si algo le gustaba a Carson, era verla de tan buen humor.  
  
Luego se fijó en algo más. Sus ojos recorrieron la alegría en su rostro, y también el contorno de su figura, revelándose tras la suave tela del vestido nuevo. Carson se sorprendió preguntándose cómo sería poner la mano en su cintura y sentir el suave tacto de su piel.  
  
Durante lo que quedaba de día no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza: estaba preciosa.


End file.
